That's Why We're Here
That's Why We're Here" is a song from Toy Story: The Musical. It takes place in a familiar scene where the toys got worried about being replaced. In this song, Woody tries to reassure every toy that being there for Andy is what really matters. It also has reprises that takes place when Woody tells Buzz how better it is be a toy than a space ranger and when Woody and Buzz reunite with other toys. Lyrics Woody: This is Andy we're talking about here. It doesn't matter how much we're played with. What matters is that we're here when Andy needs us, and he needs us now! Just because you've been, just because you've been sitting 'round inside the box or under the bed, You think you're only gathering dust. '' ''Doesn't mean a thing, doesn't mean a thing, wipe off that frown, don't worry your plastic head. We all got to have some trust. Cause every time that boy comes walking through that door, he needs to know we'll be right where we were before.'' That's why we're here! We are the all-star cast we're just listenin' for our cues. That why we're here! We all got parts to play now we all got nothing to lose. '' ''Anything Andy can imagine, it's our job to make appear. That's what we're made for. That's why we're here. '''Slinky: If Woody said it's alright, well darn it that's good enough for me! Bo Peep: Slinky's right, we should listen to Woody. Rex: But if he gets those new toys, he's going to forget about all of us. Hamm: We're next month's garage sale fodder for sure. Bo Peep: That's not going to happen. Woody: Of course, it isn't! Mr. Potato Head: Well sure, Woody ain't worried. He's been Andy's favorite since Kindergarten. Bo Peep: Hey Potato Head! Hey Potato Head! Why be without your eyes, your mouth, or your nose? You're just another faceless smug. Mr. Potato Head: What?! You wish you had these lips. Woody and Bo Peep: They belong to you. We belong to him. No matter what we do, we go where Andy goes! Bo Peep: So don't such a stick in the mud. Mr. Potato Head: You ain't no joyride either, sister! Woody and Bo Peep: So you're a smaller toy but you play no small part. You're on the stage of Andy's room and his heart. That's why we're here! Rex: We are the all-star cast just waiting in the wings. Woody: That's why we're here! Slinky: And when the time is right, somebody's gonna pull our strings. Woody's pull-string: Reach for the skies! Woody: So if you've been inside a closet or up on a shelf all year, you gotta believe me when I tell you toys, "you've got no reason to fear." All: There is a boy who loves us all and let me make it very clear! Woody: That what we're made for! That's why we're here! Chorus: That's why we're here! That's why we're here! That's why we're here! Woody: That's why we're here! Chorus: That's why we're here! That's why we're here! That's why we're here! Woody: Yeah, yeah, yeah! That's why we're here! Chorus: That's why we're here! That's why we're here! That's why we're here! Rex: That's why we're here! Chorus: That's why we're here! That's why we're here! That's why we're here! Hamm: That's why we're here! Chorus: That's why we're here! That's why we're here! That's why we're here! Slinky: That's why we're here! Chorus That's why we're here! That's why we're here! All: That's why we're here! Reprises Reprise 1 Buzz You were right all along. I'm not a space ranger, I'm just a toy. A stupid, little insignificant toy. Woody Ah Buzz. Just because you've been, just because you've been dead wrong 'bout most everything that you thought that you knew, you're acting like it's over and done. Well, being Andy's toy, being Andy's toy beats the heck out of anything the greatest space ranger could do. Plus you know it's really more fun. And if you're still unsure, here's what I recommend: Check out the bottom of your shoe right now, my friend. Buzz Why would Andy want to play with me? Woody Why would Andy want to play with you?! You got the super-duper L.E.D. that lets loose laser light. You got the carbon alloy blaster C that glows all through the night. You got the helmet and those nifty wings, though they're not so good for flight. You're the coolest toy he's ever had and your future looks real bright. In fact, you're so much cooler than I can ever hope to be. '' ''And when we get you back to Andy, there won't be any room for me. I mean, what chance does a toy like me have against a Buzz Lightyear action figure? All I can do is... Woody's pull-string There's a snake in my boot! Woody Why would Andy ever want to play with me when he's got you? Buzz Because... You belong to him. We belong to him. No matter what we do, we go where Andy goes. I never really got it til now. Woody I'm the one who should be strapped to that rocket. Buzz That's why we're here! Woody You're the one Andy needs! Buzz That's why we're here! Woody Forget about me! Get out while you still can! Buzz You got to buck up, cowboy! Steady on! We just need to persevere! Pull up your boot strap, son! That's Andy's name. You got no reason to fear. There is a boy who needs us both! We must go while the coast is clear! Woody There is a boy who needs us both. Buzz That's what we're made for! Both That's why we're here! Woody That's why we're here! Both That's why we're here! Reprise 2 Buzz There is a boy who loves us all! ''(or ''needs us both!) Woody There is a boy who loves us all! All There is a boy who loves us all and let me make it very clear! Woody and Buzz That's what we're made for! Rex That why we're here! Chorus That's why we're here! That's why we're here! That's why we're here! Woody That's why we're here! Chorus That's why we're here! That's why we're here! That's why we're here! Buzz That's why we're here! Chorus That's why we're here! That's why we're here! That's why we're here! Woody, Buzz, and Rex That's why we're here! Chorus That's why we're here! That's why we're here All That's why we're here! Category:Songs